Jealousy Part 2
by randomcc
Summary: Continued from Part 1
1. Chapter 1

_This is continuing on from Jealousy. I became really uninspired with this, but I want to keep it going, and somehow making a 'Part 2' just feels easier for me._

_I haven't forgotten how I left the last chapter, that will be resumed shortly._

_As always, thanks for reviews. Your feedback/ reviews/ comments are all really helpful, I want to write what you want, so any things you want, let me know, and I will try and fit in._

_I'd really like to know any twists/ events you'd like in the story, obviously based around the Carla/ Peter/ Kieran trio, but to make this have more of an exciting storyline to it._

* * *

She woke up, her head throbbing painfully, remnants of last nights drinking spree still lingering in her body. She tried to sit up, but felt the blood rush to her head, lying back down and pinching the bridge of her knows to somehow still the pain.

'You look as bad as I feel' Kieran said in his gruff Irish accent.

'Well thanks' Carla said, in an equally hoarse voice.

'Last night..' Kieran said.

'Please don't. And I don't want anyone to know either' Carla said.

'Well let's just hope Peter can keep that mouth of his shut then' Kieran said, chuckling slightly. He wasn't particularly bothered, in his eyes, Peter had seen how lucky he was, and what a women he was dating.

'Don't worry. I can make him' Carla said, biting her lip, regrettably, at the seductive thoughts that rushed through her mind.

Closing her eyes, she tried to remember last nights events in more detail. She couldn't help find herself growing aroused at the images she conjured up, the two men moaning in pleasure. She found herself smiling, remembering the look in Peter's eye, how badly he wanted her, and how envious he'd been as Kieran took control.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't know whether she was dreading, or looking forward to see Peter this morning. Last night's events.. well, not that she didn't enjoy them, just her lover, and the man she was practically having an affair with, be it mind games or physically. Why had she let herself get so drunk, allowed herself to give herself to them both, at the same time.

_She was standing, leaning against Peter, his hand moving softly against her clit, his fingers in sync with her body, his lips kissing the back of her neck, continuously, sending soft shivers down her spine. And his movements hadn't gone unnoticed by a very drunk Kieran, who would occasionally jump out of his hazy, slurred, drunken state, giving Peter a word of warning, before his lips would return in an orderly fashion to Carla's breasts._

She hoped the would just act like nothing had happen. She could see it, awkward glances between them, Kieran standing his ground, what if Peter said something about.. about what they'd done.. were doing?

_And then they were on the couch, Kieran at one end, Peter at the other. Kieran, between her legs, his mouth pressed against her, his tongue rolling over her clit, teasing her bud, streaking her thighs, he knew her so well, he knew how to bring her to orgasm so skilfully. And Peter, running his hands through her hair lovingly, perhaps obvious had it not been for Kieran's drunken state, as Carla held his cock, kissing it's entirety before taking it into her mouth and moving her head back and forth over it, his groans getting louder by the minute._

She was going to have to go downstairs sometime, so reluctantly she got out of bed, her head spinning as she did so. She needed a black coffee, and soon, she had to go to work..

_Her eyes fluttered closed as her orgasm took over, a warm, pleasant rush of bliss coursing through her body until she came hard, Kieran peppering her with loving kisses as she did so, slowly removing his fingers from inside her._

_And Peter couldn't help but stare upon his friend with an envious gaze, as Carla was reduced to breathy sighs and a loving smile, which befell upon not himself, but Kieran._

_He wanted her so badly. He wished Kieran would just disappear, leave him alone wit her. He knew she wanted him just as badly, she always had, but she enjoyed laying games, he'd turned her down and she wouldn't forget it._

_But his frustrating thoughts were cut short, as her lips, full and glossy, once more, pressed soft, moist kisses against the tip of his cock._

_'Enjoy that while you can, because I'm taking her upstairs in a minute' Kieran said, aching to finally make love to her._

_Peter felt his chest tighten, he was growing more and more jealous, angry, annoyed with his best friend. He knew he didn't really have a right to, but how was it fair?_

_And it all ended too soon, as Kieran grew impatient, practically bundling her up in his arms, only to her delight it seemed, carrying her upstairs and leaving him standing there alone, again._


End file.
